Pokelove 649: Love Triagle
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: Ony night, Chris meets a Female Genesect is in love with him. Learn that a Female Dialga stalks him. Will Genesect get him love with her or Dialga mangane to steal him from Her? Let find out.
1. Ch 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or games. I only my oc and polts. **

**Me: I going a love story Human/Pokemon Love stroys for Pokedex going back from 649 to 1. Please Review. Oh yeah I know that grammer sucks. If about that and don't review. Ok The the story begin!**

* * *

Hi my name is Chris Dial and I live in the Unova Region. Tomarow is the day my pokemon. I am 18 years old. They made a law that so ten years can not go on the jounery anymore. I aways get called Dialga by my freinds. It because of last name. It so close to Dialga. I having nightmare of Dialga come in my house and eat for be call by his name. I leave they have gender. I wake up and hope it just darkrai want to play with me. It do not why want to play with me, but today he was not here. I got so fucking nervous. I got up and out of bed and look outside the window to see Genesect. It has sivler eyes and red bug/steel-like body. That green eyebrow-like. It change the shape into flying saucer-like from. It is the shiny from of unlike real colors.

"Gen!" It yelled. I do know the Gender of Genesent. Genesent look at me. I saw look at me weird. I really it look for me. What I do to that Pokemon. "Gen,esect, Genesect, Gene." It said. I point to myslef and Genesent nodded. What did it want with me. So I got dress and see turn around try to not look. I guess that it is a girl. So I close the the blinds and got dress little quick. I went downstairs. I got to the door and unlock it and open the door. I close it behind me. I walk up to Genesect. She grab me by the hand and ran off with me. I get drag by pokemon. I scared as hell now. Dear Arceus help now. As soon think that a voice say in my mind said,

'_Chris Dial I could help, but You will have to live with me from now on.' _

'So it is I have live you or get Drag by Genesect all way where she want me be at'

'_Yes, Chris.'_

_'_Why?'

_'Because of your last name'_

'Great you are not called Dialga are you?'

_'No, Because one called Dialga is good enofth.'_

'I wounder dose Dialga hate because I like being call that?'

_'No She dose not.'_

'why?'

_'She kinda stalks you.'_

'ok, Please help me and I live with you.'

Arceus appear in his fire from. **(A/N I not going tell what that look like. Go to a wepsite about pokemon list.)** He use his Flamethrower on Genesent. She let go of me and I roll to my doom. I got save a Arceus' Psychic. I was on him. Right now in his Psychic from. We disappear in the forest. We left Unova Regoin and went to Hall of Origin. As we saw my stalker Dialga. She a sauropod-like Pokémon. This pokemon is a dark blue with some gray metallic portions, such as her chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. She has some blue stripes. She have red eyes. She look into my eyes. Then I fell asleep.

**(Arceus POV)**

"Dad why did the person I that stalk way too much here." She said in uneasy voice.

"He ask for help. I don't you want Genesent take you man away from him." I said evil voice. I now have a good plan if Dialga and Palkia fight. I know Genesent is in love. So for sure she come to Hall of Origin. I wounder how that turn be fight beteew Dialga and Genesent for love. Hehehe.

"Why are laufting at?" Dialga ask.

"Nonthing. Oh yeah I going get Chris the abilly to undersand all pokemon." I said.

**(Genesent POV)**

Why did take from me. I want chris back. I will kill all the them for take my furture mate. I make him learn hear me and not hear just my name. I tell him how I feel after that. I drag to place and so I tansfure some of my powers so undersand me. "I will make him my mate." I yelled as loudly I as can. He will be mine.

**(Chris Dial POV)**

I woke up in Hall of Origin. So not a dream. I now know that that a stalker. I guess this is where I living from now on. I going to meet a lot of legendary Pokemon. I hope just hope they go and kill me on the spot. I try to use to this. I try this out.

* * *

**Me: I going to try make the story longer on the next Chapter.**

**Genesent: Why did I get a short part?**

**Me:How in the hell you get out of the story.**

**Genesent: I do not know. *Glare at me* Now ask my question!**

**Me: You longer one in the next ok. Fucking spoiler **

**Genesent: Am I going get Chris back to me.**

**Me: you find out.**

**Chris: PokemonReborn!**

**Me: Shit. -PokemonReborn1 signing off-**


	2. Genesent plan and meet legendary pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or games. I only my oc and polts. **

**Me: Hi I going post the next Chapter.**

**Genesent: I have-**

**Me: Stup up Genesent!**

**Arceus: Wow!**

**Me: damit! *Run off***

**Genesent: Dam you Arceus you made him to run away.**

**Arceus: I think it was you.**

**Chris: Don't fight Please.**

***I got back to see Chris and Genesent with Arceus***

**Me: I back Let start the story.**

* * *

**(Genesent's POV)**

I going to Hall of Origin. I got go to Sinnoh. The only is by water. So change into my High-Speed Flight Form as I got in the water and went forward. I saw some Huntail and Gorebyss. They same by and by. "Chris When I get their I got get you back." I said in the water. I saw a five Gyarados. I use my Energy Ball on them since they are chare up Hyper Beam at me. I use more Enery Balls at them as I can. I finsh them by use the most powerful Giga Impact on them. "Nonthing is going to stop me to geting to Chris." I said more like yelling since I am in the water.

**(Chris' POV)**

It was a week since I got here with Arceus. I get eat and drink went need to. He calling a meeting of the Legendary Pokémons. I looking forward to it. Because he is induse me. So As I went to shoadows. Think what would they think of me. I say Quiet to and saw the Legendary Pokémons in spots they are at.

**(Arceus' POV)**

As everyone came I saw Chris in the shadow lean agaist the wall waiting. Unlike the others.

"Groudon you asshole." Kyogre said.

"Fish breath." Groundon said.

"Will you two stup up?" Rayquaza ask.

"NO!" They said in unsink. Over to Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina's spots.

"Dragon bitch you step on my tail." Palkia said to Dialga.

"I did not." Dialga said.

"Both fuck shut up or Die." Giratina said.

"All be quiet now!" I yelled. As they quiet now.

"I sence a human here." Mew said.

"Mew you are right there is." I said. "Dialga should you tell them who?" I ask.

"Why?" She ask.

"You are the that stalk him everyday. So dose a Genesect." I said.

"Ok," She said. She is blush so red that she as same the color as Genesect.

"C-Chris Dial come here." Dialga said nervours.. I look him. He point to himslef. I nodded. As he walk up and said nonthing.

"I going give the abilly to understand us since going live with me from now on." I said. they gasp.

"Why?" Mewtwo ask.

"He ask for help and get stalk Dialga." I said.

"Ok," Mewtwo said.

"Anyone else?" I ask.

"Me." Suicune said.

"Go on." I said.

"If he going live you can I vist you a lot." She ask.

"Suicune!" Dialga yelled.

"Never mine." She said scare.

'Chris I going abilly to hear us talk.'

_'Ok,'_

'Look into my eyes'

He look into my eyes. after ten mintute of staring into each other souls. "So," I test it.

"I hear you." Chris said.

**(Chris POV)**

I hear him without telepath. I look Dialga and noices that she is blush.

"Dialga are you blushing?" I ask her.

"N-no." She said nerourly.

"Ok, then Why you stalk me?" I ask. She look she slap in the face.

"H-how do know this?" She ask so shock. I look at Arceus. I wonder if I sould tell her or not. He nodded.

"Arceus did in my mind." I said. everyone laufth her. She blushing big time. I only one that did not laufth. "Why do you do it?" I ask.

"I l-love you." She said. Now my turn to blush.

**(Dialga POV)**

He is Blushing. I got him blush. He turn his head from me.

"Everyone dismiss." Dad said. Chris look at dad say something that hear. He lean in and say in ear. He wisper.

"Dialga stay with us." My dad said. Everyone else left.

"I leave you two alone now." Dad said. As Dad went to room.

**(Chris POV)**

"Dialga are not mad that like your name. When other people called me that." I said. My nightmare is wrong. Because I Dialga was she and not a he. _Phew_.

"No!" She yelled.

"Good," I said.

"So did started falling love with me?" I ask.

"When you were 13 years old." Dialga said.

"You stalk me for 5 years." I said.

"Yes," She said.

"Why try to tell back then." I said.

"I didn't know how." She said.

"Well that ok." I said.

"Really?" She ask me.

"Yes," I said.

**(Genesent POV)**

Someone going steal him from me. I got there faster. I need movite. I know the who can help. I found her in the sea. Kyogre. I use my Energy Ball on her. She started to chase. I repeated the prosse over and over. I got halfway there. I know that Kyogre is long gone. I got there as I got closer to Sinnoh.

* * *

**Me: Two Chapther down.**

**Genesect: That little bit longer. I want to be longer.**

**Dialga: Just glade have a part.**

**Arceus: Stup it.**

**Chris: Arceus I not going over is it.**

**Me: Chris you have path to chose soon.**

**Chris: What**

***Arceus Glare and Chris try to calm him down.***

**-PokemonReborn1 Signing out-**


	3. Dialga VsGenesent

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or games. I only my oc and polts. **

**Me: I see a got 1 reveiw. I want all you read this story to review please and tell your freinds.**

**Genesent: If you don't I have Arceus come and-**

**Me:You won't no such things.**

**Arceus: I want you two to get along.**

**Genesent & Me: No!**

**Chris: Genesent do for me.**

**Genesent: Ok for you and only you.**

**Dialga: Are you trying to steal my man.**

**Me: You leave house and go back to the story.**

**David from Pokemon Z: Go Charmeleon and use Fire Fang. *Charmeleon came out and bite both Dialga and Genesect in the bug* I leaving now. Come Charmeleon. *They left the room***

**Me: *sweet Drop* What the fuck. *Look at Arceus***

**Arceus: What?**

**Me: You will help me out please.**

**Arceus: Fine since the writer.**

**Me: Let Story begin. *Look at the fallan Genesent and Dialga* I got find way to put back to their place or something.**

* * *

**(Genesect POV)**

As I got to Hall of Origin. I saw Dialga and Chris. She trying to steal him from me. "Dialga!" I yelled.

"Genesect?" Dialga said.

"You are trying to steal my man." I said.

"No you are." Dialga said. I saw that Chris is walking away from us.

"And where you thing your going?" I ask him.

"uh..." He said. "Why are you here?" He ask.

"I love you." I said.

"I challage you." Diagla siad. "For love. The that win have Chris as a mate." She said.

"I take that challage." I said. I start out with Quick Attack. She use Shadow Claw on me. I dodge with Quick Attack and use Lock-On then use Flamethrower. She couter it with Aura Sphere. I charing my Hyper Beam. She is charging a Roar of Time.

**(Chris POV)**

This had to stop. I ran up to the middle and said, " Stop!" I got hit by both of attacks on both sides. On them Ran up to and said,

"I don't die. Don't die." Genesect love way more than Dialga ever did. I close my eyes. I saw Arceus their waiting.

"Arceus!" I yelled. "Am I dying?" I ask him.

"Yes, But time show something." He said.

"Ok," I said.

**(Genesect POV)**

"You did this to him!" I said.

"No it your fault." She said. I charing my Flamethrower. I let it go. She use DragonBreath. We the same process over and over. "You will die." I said. I use Zap Cannon+Signal Beam on her. She use Flamethrower on me. I use Quick attack to dodge and use X-Scissor. She use Iron Tail to block it. I use Hyper Beam on her.

"DIALGA!" I yelled. I use Hyper Beam full power. She use Roar of Time full power as well. It colide creating smoke all around us. I use Giga Impact also on full power. I going up and around to attack her from behind.

**(Chris POV)**

I saw my past self with Genesent 300 years ago.

"I only love you and only you." My pastself said.

"I love you too Chris." Genesect said. Sence chage again. My past self is dying. "Chris don't die. Don't die." She said.

"We meet again in the next life." He said.

"I made a Pormise to her 300 years." I said.

"Yes, you did." Arceus said. "I reborn as pokemon. You chose beteen Dialga or Genesent." He said. I made a promise I going to keep it.

"Tell genesect to going look for a Genesect that gose by Chris Dial." I said.

"Ok, Genesect it is." He said.

**(Arceus POV)**

I saw that Dialga and Genesect is tried like hell. They are asleep. I woke up Genesent told her where Chris Dial new body is at. She nodded and went off.

* * *

**Me: I guess they are mate after all.**

**Dialga: Fuck-**

**Genesect: I leave with Dialga and Arceus now.**

***They left***

**Chris: That Short story. Make the next story longer. I leave now.**

***He Left***

**-PokemonReborn1 signing off-**


	4. Genesect's Mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or games. I only my oc and polts. **

**Me: I going next story longer. It is hard to make love story beteew Bug/Steel Pokemon and a human.**

* * *

**(Chris POV)**

I saw Genesect and she said,

"Chris Dial."

"Yes," I said.

"Will be my Mate." She ask. I kiss her right there on the lips. "I guess yes." She said.

"I want you meet my mom." I said. We started walk back to my house. It took me a lot time. I learn that like me when I was 12 years old. I got back home. I told Emboar eveything. "Hi mom." I said. I got my mom's talking Emboar talk for me.

"Chris." She said. I nodded. She hug to death.

"I can't breath." Emboar said for me to mom. Emboar is kind of scary. My let me go. I turn my mate and kiss on the lips. As I broke kiss. I look at my mom. "Mom this my mate, Genesect." I said.

"So you got a mate." Mom said. "Genesect take good care of my son." She said to Genesect. As we left to wild. I have no regert. I am Genesect mate afterall.

* * *

**ME:I try make longer story but some of them is going one-shot. (Meaning one chapther.)**


End file.
